


i'd rather drown in your ocean

by callunavulgari



Series: Dark Month Collection [83]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: The Uchihas are an odd sort. Everyone says so. The youngest brother wears strange, ornate jewelry - long necklaces with claws dangling at the end, strings of black pearls, chokers with rubies and sapphires the size of a human knuckle. He smears blue lipstick across his lips, pairing it with long, lacy black gowns that don’t quite obscure his booted feet.The oldest brother is not quite as strange, but if anything, even more reclusive. He is just as pale as the younger, with inky dark hair that trails to his shoulders. He wears black leggings that cling to his calves and oversized tunics that slump down over his shoulders, revealing the sharpness of his clavicles.The third and final member is not one of the brothers, but has the look about him of someone who shares the same strange bloodline. His hair is just as dark, his nose just as narrow, eyes the same shade of bottomless black, but the hair curls around the nape of his neck, light and springy, and he has a smile that is so friendly that it’s hard not to smile back at him. In fact, the oddest thing about him is that he is an Uchiha.





	i'd rather drown in your ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of October. Prompts were: spooky soundtrack, family, inhuman, magical, poison, ornate jewelry, and hiding. 
> 
> For yummygreentea. This might not be the prompt you gave me (I couldn't make it fit for the single alien prompt on my lists, sadly), but hopefully a little bit of vampire smut can make up for it. Also, y'know, I managed to squeeze this in here for Shisuita week. It's even the free day, so it works out perfectly.

The Uchihas are an odd sort. Everyone says so. The youngest brother wears strange, ornate jewelry - long necklaces with claws dangling at the end, strings of black pearls, chokers with rubies and sapphires the size of a human knuckle. He smears blue lipstick across his lips like war point, pairing it with long, lacy black gowns that don’t quite obscure his booted feet. Some nights, a blonde man with a smile like a fox will trail home after him, dogging his footsteps like a guard dog, and if you look too closely, his odd, slitted eyes will seem to glow. Sometimes, blue will smear his lips too.

The oldest of the brothers is not quite as strange, but if anything, even more reclusive. He is just as pale as the younger, with inky dark hair that trails to his shoulders. He wears black leggings that cling to his calves and oversized tunics that slump down over his shoulders, revealing the sharpness of his clavicles. It isn’t often that people see him, but when they do, they tend to duck their heads and make themselves busy.

The third and final member is not one of the brothers, but has the look about him of someone who shares the same strange bloodline. His hair is just as dark, his nose just as narrow, eyes the same shade of bottomless black, but the hair curls around the nape of his neck, light and springy, and he has a smile that is so friendly that it’s hard not to smile back at him. He wears jeans and sweatshirts, and sometimes volunteers at the local homeless shelter. In fact, there isn’t much odd about him, save the fact that he is, in fact, an Uchiha.

Nobody watches the house on the darkest corner of the street very carefully, because they’re all afraid of what they will see. General agreement is that the three are not quite human.

If they did watch, though, they probably wouldn’t see much out of sorts. On the outside, the house itself is normal. Perhaps a bit larger than a family of three young men would warrant, with heavy dark red shutters and a sheen of white paint that seems to be calculatedly normal. There’s an old spruce tree in their front lawn, and a mailbox at the end of the drive.

If one had ventured inside though, they would maybe realize that the Uchihas were perhaps even stranger than they had imagined.

Shisui is the one who spreads most of the rumors. He thinks that it’s funny, and it’s a good way to hide what they’re really doing in that house. Sure, if the police turned up on their doorstep, they would probably have a whole lot to explain, but at least like this they don’t have the neighbors hassling them about cookouts or casseroles.

Sasuke passes him in the hallway. His hair is damp around his shoulders and he smells vaguely of perfume.

“I’m going out,” he calls over his shoulder, already reaching for his boots. Today, he is wearing a lacy little number that hugs his throat tight and ends just short of the knees. His lipstick is purple, and his tights are sheer. The ruby at the base of his throat is bigger than Shisui's thumb.

“Uzumaki call?” Shisui asks, tossing a hacky-sack into the air.

Sasuke shrugs, which means yes.

“Be safe,” he calls as Sasuke is sliding out the door. A raised middle finger bids him adieu.

He stands, stretching, and tosses the hacky-sack towards the fireplace, where it rolls several times before it fetches up against the hearth.

Itachi’s room is darker than theirs, painted red as blood with huge black out curtains thrown over the windows. It smells a little strange, musty with disuse, with an undercurrent of something metallic. There's a dark lump of blanket in the very center of the bed, a pale wrist poking out from under it.

Shisui slides under the sheets next to him, letting their calves and feet tangle together. Itachi makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat and presses his cold nose into Shisui’s neck.

“Sasuke leave?” he asks, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Shisui hums an affirmative, letting his fingers tap-tap-tap down the bony knobs of Itachi’s spine.

“We’ve got the whole day to ourselves,” Shisui tells him, and Itachi makes another noise, this one closer to pleased.

It isn’t often that they have the house to themselves. Sasuke, for all that he has more of a social life than they do, is still a homebody. It comes with the territory. When you’re the kind of monsters that they are, it’s best not to interact with the general populace. After a while, people would start asking questions. Why don’t you ever seem to age? Why do you only leave the house at night? What are those strange packages that the UPS man leaves at your door?

No, best not get involved.

Shisui reaches for Itachi’s waist, and Itachi comes easily when Shisui drags him backwards, until the length of Itachi’s back is pressed to Shisui’s front, and there is no mistaking what he wants.

They don’t allow themselves this often. Sasuke knows, but Itachi has rules about having sex while his little brother is still in the house.

Now, they come together easy as breathing. Itachi’s body is cool under Shisui’s fingers, and when his fingers wrap around Itachi’s dick, it’s still pliant and soft.

“You didn’t eat last night,” Shisui murmurs in his ear, and Itachi groans, arching back into him.

The thing is, when you’re a member of the undead, it’s a bit difficult to get a stiffy when there’s no blood flow to certain areas of the body. They make do, but sometimes, Itachi will do something like this. He’ll starve himself for weeks, mostly because he likes the hunt when he’s _hungry_, but privately, Shisui knows that it's because of mornings like this too, when Shisui could fuck him for hours if he wanted and Itachi’s cock wouldn’t twitch in the slightest.

Shisui hums, reaching down between them, where Itachi’s ass is pressed against his belly. He dips a hand below the waistband of Itachi’s sweatpants, squeezing the globes of his ass gently before trailing his fingers down further. He hooks a thumb into him, circling the rim of his hole gently, and Itachi whimpers, pressing back against him.

“Please,” he says, and Shisui grins against his neck.

Shisui gets an arm under Itachi’s belly, pulling and pushing until he’s positioned just right, his face pressed into the pillows, belly to the mattress, ass canted high into the air. He’s like a doll like this, easy and pliant, making simple noises of delight as Shisui gets him ready. By the time he’s got his dick out, Itachi’s eyelashes are fluttering against his cheeks.

If he’d eaten, Itachi would be flushed, but instead he is porcelain smooth, dark hair spread out across the pillow.

Shisui pushes in slow, because they both like the teasing drag and stretch of it. Itachi twitches, squirming a little under him, and Shisui swats the backs of his thighs gently. It’s not quite a warning, more of a reminder.

He fucks slow, methodical, twisting his fingers into Itachi’s soft hair and pulling. He likes it like that, his eyes glazed, the greedy grasp of his body sucking Shisui in.

He’s not patient enough to make it last for hours today. It’s a good day for hunting, the skies gray and cloudy, a faint drizzle pattering against the sides of the house, the skies dark enough that it might as well be night. He _aches_ for the hunt, wants to see Itachi in action, quick darting limbs, bloodlust so thick that you could taste it on the air.

But Shisui likes to give Itachi what he wants, and what he wants is this. This here, this ritual they have between them, a precursor to the hunt that gets their blood hot. He keeps pace long enough for Itachi’s body to start warming under his. Long enough for him to start squirming again, pressing his body back into Shisui, mouth moving against the pillowcase. Then, and only then does Shisui start fucking him in earnest, yanking Itachi’s head back as he grinds into him, so he can get his mouth on his neck.

He bites, because he _can_, because Itachi likes it, but keeps his teeth human blunt. Itachi likes bruises, but neither of them can spare the blood right now.

When he comes, Itachi makes another quiet little noise, wriggling in delight under him.

And then Shisui lets him go, pulls back and out, leaving pearly trails of ejaculate down the backs of Itachi’s thighs.

Itachi keeps himself still for a moment, body trembling faintly, before he goes lax, slumping the rest of the way down onto the bed. He hasn’t come - _can’t come_ \- not yet, but Shisui will make sure that he does later, once he’s eaten his fill, even if he has to go to his knees on the ground surrounded by a sea of corpses. He’s done it before. He’ll do it again.

Shisui watches him carefully, tucking his dick back into his pants while he waits.

It takes a couple minutes, but eventually, Itachi shifts, his shoulders twitching before he pushes himself up. His movements are smooth, strangely graceful. It’s in these moments that he’s at his most dangerous. Hungry and beautiful and _awake._

His eyes are pools of liquid black, and Shisui shivers a little at the promise he sees there. As he watches, the black bleeds red.

“Ready?” Shisui asks, a smirk on his face.

Itachi matches it, a slow spreading thing that promises violence. “Let’s go hunting.”


End file.
